Quando o tiro sai pela culatra!
by Sapphier
Summary: Eu definitivamente sou um idiota. Um idiota com certificado, com pós – graduação e doutorado. Eu devia escrever um livro de como estragar um relacionamento de infância. Como eu consegui não seguir A Regra, uma tão simples?
1. Champagne? Tsc!

**Inuyasha é da Rumiko**

_A imaginação é minha_

* * *

**Chapter One: Champagne? Tsc!**

**POV Inuyasha**

Eu definitivamente sou um idiota. Um idiota com certificado, com pós – graduação e doutorado. Eu devia escrever um livro de como estragar um relacionamento de infância. Como eu consegui não seguir A Regra, uma tão simples?

_"Garota gosta de garoto, garoto gosta de garota, garota e garoto ficam juntos. FIM."_

Mas nãããão! Eu tenho que estragar tudo. Agora a regra mudou e eu entendi o que Kagome me disse quando ela desistiu de mim, de nós. "_Você só vai sentir a minha falta quando me perder Inuyasha_." E agora eu estou aqui, nessa situação no mínimo cômica e surreal, porque a mulher que eu descobri que amo está namorando meu melhor amigo. Suspiro alto e percebo que Kagome está me olhando com cara fechada. Dou um sorriso que espero que tenha transmitido como eu estava _feliz e o quanto eu estava me divertindo _naquele momento, mas ela não acreditou.

Droga essa mulher me conhece muito bem, sempre foi assim. Desviei do olhar de Kagome só para receber um olhar de pena de Sango.

Maldita, eu não devia ter ficado bêbado perto dela. Ergo a taça para ela e espero que a minha ironia tenha sido claramente passada a ela e percebo que sim porque um sorriso de deboche surgiu em sua expressão. Balanço a minha cabeça para afastar a lembrança da noite em que descobri que amava minha melhor amiga. Não estava sendo bem sucedido nisso, porque todas as lembranças vieram como um soco e eu já não conseguia manter a farsa de ser o melhor amigo perto de Kagome e Naraku.

Ouço um tilintar e percebo que Naraku estava batendo na taça para chamar a atenção das pessoas no recinto. Olhei bem para ele, a pose confiante e relaxada, a expressão serena, um sorriso ofuscante e os olhos brilhantes… exatamente como Kagome. Seja lá aquilo que ele vai falar não ia ser coisa boa. Senti quando o mal pressentimento se apossou de mim me mandando correr para as colinas o mais rápido possível, mas minhas pernas travaram como um castigo de ser… Bem vocês sabem, um idiota.

"Obrigado por terem vindo hoje. – Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo, um gesto que reconheci imediatamente. Ele estava bem nervoso. Aquilo não devia ser _bom_, _nada bom_" Não vou dizer que hoje é o dia mais feliz da minha vida, porque seria uma baita mentira". - Ele olhou para a _minha_ Kagome, sem tirar o sorriso ofuscante do rosto dele. Céus ele estava fazendo um comercial de pasta de dente ou o que? - "Porque o dia mais feliz foi quando eu a conheci. Sabem senhores ela nem me dava bola, mas poxa ela era e é meus amigos, a mulher mais linda que eu já vi. E algo me dizia que ela era pra mim. Vocês sabem, a mulher da minha vida. E hoje eu quero que isso se torne real. Eu pedi para que todos se reunissem para que ela não fugisse quando eu pedisse para ela me tornar completo novamente. Kagome... Seja a minha esposa."

Vocês devem estar se perguntando o que essa pessoa que vos fala fez. Bem eu poderia dizer que eu apenas dei os parabens para os noivos felizes, e que fui comportado para casa. Depois eles se casaram, tiveram uma penca de filhos e ficaram gordos como aqueles nerds _no life _que jogam World of Warcraft e viveram felizes enquanto, bem… eles viveram.

Mas é CLARO que na verdade foi algo totalmente diferente.

Assim que Naraku pediu _minha_ Kagome em casamento eu fiz o que qualquer pessoa apaixonada que tentava esconder o que sentia podia fazer: Eu gritei. Mas meu grito não foi como aqueles gritos do tipo "POR ESPARTA". Foi mais um do tipo que meu amigo Jakotsu dá toda vez que me vê no meio rua: " AIII AMIGA, QUE SAUDADES" Se atenham ao fato da palavra MASCULINA, amigo. Voltando a realidade, milhões de olhares se voltaram pra mim. Na verdade não era milhões, era mais uns 40 olhos já que tinha 20 convidados na festa, mas a sensação era a mesma. Olhei para Sango para ver se conseguiria uma ajuda vinda daquela lá, mas ela tentava segurar o riso e estava falhando miseravelmente uma vez que já estava roxa. Mais um pouco e ela podia concorrer com aquela menina que vivia mascando um chiclete na Fantástica Fabrica de Chocolate.

"- Inuyasha?"- Kagome me chamava e foi ai que encontrei minha resposta perfeita. Claro, o pai das soluções!

" - Descurlpi Karrome!" - Tentei enrolar minha língua o máximo que eu pude e ainda cambaleei um pouco para dar veracidade a minha interpretação- "Achjo que bebe um potinho a maisssi do qui o nechesshario".

Vi um rápido brilho de aceitação passar pelos olhos de Kagome. YES! Toma Brad Pitt! Oscar lá vou eu!

" - Inuyasha - Kagome suspirou - Quando você tinha 16 anos nós fomos na festa da Kikyo lembra? E você bebia bebia bebia e embora todo mundo acabasse ficando bebado você continuava sóbrio. Você tomou 2 garrafas de tequila, 1 de vodka, misturou conhaque com licor e no fim tomou uma cerveja. Ai você ficou bebado.

" - Prhja vochee ver quantu bebhi horre" - Dei um sorriso e a abracei. Já que eu "estava bêbado" podia aproveitar! Ela estreitou ainda mais os braços me dando um abraço um pouco forte demais, para depois me soltar e suspirar novamente.

" Acontece que essas bebidas não tem álcool. Estamos em um baile beneficente Inuyasha. Um baile beneficente para crianças com câncer. Um baile beneficente para crianças com câncer COM crianças com câncer" - Como para provar que estava certa, três crianças passaram correndo por mim com taças cheias de champagne. Tsc. Champagne "- Ah e eu sei quando você está mentindo Inu. Agora pare de pensar que vai ganhar o oscar em cima do Brad Pitt e me conte o que está acontecendo e que diabos de grito foi aquele. "

Eu já disse como essa mulher me conhece? Poise. Eu não estava mentindo. Eu não sei como eu pude ser cego. Como não notei antes os belos olhos azuis que agora tinham um brilho risonho e brincalhão. Como eu não pude notar a boca tão delineada. Os cabelos que nos últimos anos ela deixou crescer… longas e ao que parecia, sedosas madeixas negras. Sem resistir minhas mãos pegaram uma mecha. Eu queria gritar. Eu queria dizer que a amava e que eu era um estupido, louco, maniaco e psicótico. Por ela. Como ela não via o amor em meus olhos?

"- Eu não consigo" - As palavras saíram sem querer da minha boca, sussurradas - " Eu não posso Kagome" - Ela me olhou assustada, mas mesmo assim eu segurei o queixo dela, avaliando o humor em seus olhos - " Ruim com, péssimo sem." - Você, completei em pensamento. Ela pareceu querer que eu completasse a frase, mas Naraku apareceu ao seu lado e isso era o máximo que eu podia me permitir aguentar. Virei as costas e fui embora.

Mas apenas a batalha estava perdida.

Eu ainda tinha uma guerra para vencer, e o prêmio era o meu felizes para sempre, com uma penca de filhos e ficar gordo. Com Kagome Higurashi.

* * *

**Oi!**

**Esse é um projeto que a muuuuito tempo eu estava querendo passar para o papel. Hoje minha mente **se revoltou e me obrigou a publicar a historia. Já aviso que em varios POV's (ou seja, pontos de vista de outros personagens) Então fiquem atentos/atentas ao POV no inicio do capitulo!****

**Obrigada por lerem! **

**Se puderem, deixem reviews (pior com, péssimo sem!)! **

**Até!**

**Sapphier**


	2. Unicórnios!

**Inuyasha é da Rumiko**

**As alucinações são minhas**

* * *

"_Vivemos nesse limbo entre as frustrações passadas e as aspirações futuras. Entre um e outro, todas as possibilidades do mundo. É lindo, é poético, e é terrivelmente assustador. Porque escolher uma possibilidade implica em não escolher todas as outras." - Natalia Klein, sobre possibilidades._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Unicórnios**

**Kagome POV**

* * *

Aquele era um péssimo plano. Mas eu já estava desesperada e não podia dizer não para a ultima das esperanças. Olhei para Naraku que sorria abertamente. Aquele traiçoeiro, malandro! Era tudo culpa dele, daquele plano idiota, da minha própria vida ser assim, de todos os meus problemas. E eu estava terrivelmente errada em colocar a culpa nele nesse jeito.

\- Você está me culpando pelos seus problemas de novo Kagome? - Naraku me olhava preocupado, mas a sombra do sorriso de antes estava lá. Ele me deitou gentilmente em seu colo e começou a acariciar meus cabelos. Estávamos em minha casa, sentados no sofá que Naraku me ajudou a escolher pois Inuyasha estava ocupado com Sara ou era Sasha? Eu nunca lembrava o nome delas, pois nunca eram duradouras.

\- Você ouviu o grito do Inu. E ele fingiu estar bêbado… E me abraçou! Acho que nosso plano está funcionando. Ele tentou falar algo.- Completei olhando para Naraku. Agora sim o sorriso tinha desaparecido por inteiro e ele parecia estar em outro lugar. - Isso é ótimo não é? Não vamos precisar chegar ao altar. - E sorri mesmo estremecendo por dentro. Eu não sabia o porque aquele pensamento era tão desconsolador e vazio. Naraku se levantou do sofá murmurando algo como "cega" e foi pisando duro para o quarto. O ouvi abrir os armários e pegar alguma coisa, antes de ir para o banho.

Na verdade aquele acordo tinha acontecido de uma forma bem inusitada. Inuyasha estava agarrando Kagura na minha festa de aniversário e eu não conseguia disfarçar o suficiente para sorrir. De repente Naraku me puxou pela mão me levando para um lugar que só mais tarde reconheci ser meu quarto e me abraçou. Só assim eu pude chorar por todos esses sentimentos que eu nutria por Inuyasha a 11 anos. Sim eu sempre fui apaixonada por ele, desde os meus 13 anos. Eu tinha mudado por ele. Tinha sofrido por ele e conhecia cada expressão, cada nuance do seu rosto, cada humor. Ele era parte de mim, e eu era parte dele, eu era _dele_ mas ele ainda não tinha notado, ou não queria ver o quanto eu o amava. Mas Naraku via e sempre ficava do meu lado, seja por palavras gestos ou sorrisos. Mesmo sendo o melhor amigo de Inuyasha. E agora era o meu também. Ainda em silencio ele esperou eu me acalmar e depois retocar a maquiagem que tinha borrado totalmente.

\- Você o ama tanto assim? - Sua voz era clara e forte. Eu me virei para ele e vi sua pose firme e confiante. Naraku era sempre o cara logico, da razão e eu era sempre a imprevisivel, a inconstante. Respirei fundo e assim que recuperei a minha voz eu procurei no pensamento a coisa que mais me importava na vida.

\- Mais que meu unicorn room* - Ele pareceu que ia rir, mas se conteve rapidamente.

Eu tinha um armário quarto escondido em casa sobre minha paixão mais secreta: Unicórnios. Somente duas pessoas sabiam disso e as duas estavam no quarto. Acredito que muitas pessoas pediriam ou me obrigariam a ir consultar um psiquiatra logo de uma vez mas eu tenho um motivo bem plausível para essa… ahn… esse _hobbie: _Minha avó. Não sei é pelo fato de ela estar bem velhinha ou se foi da loucura dela (que alias passou para a família toda. Não queiram conhecer o meu irmão e minha mãe!) mas nos últimos dias de vida dela, e isso quando eu tinha 7 anos ela me deu uma chave e disse que a felicidade se encontrava nesse quarto. Eu era jovem, inocente e pura. E fui contagiada pela maldição da familia: Ter manias estranhas, e o meu era amar, incondicionalmente unicórnios. Sim eu sou uma jovem de 24 anos que ama unicórnios e isso pra mim é tão grave como parece. Por isso o quarto é _escondido _mas infelizmente Naraku descobriu há dois anos quando eu o deixei dormir aqui. Ele acordou no meio da noite me procurando para saber onde era o banheiro e logo viu uma luz estranha vindo do vão entre a porta e o chão. Curioso tentou abrir a porta e acabou me encontrando no meu quarto particular, no meu mundinho de felicidade cor de rosa e azul, totalmente alheia. Não vou comentar da reação de Naraku mas demorou muito tempo depois disso para conseguir olhar na cara dele.

\- Eu sei como você pode fazer o Inuyasha te notar Higurashi.- Eu prestei atenção automaticamente. Há vários anos eu pedia ajuda dele mas ele sempre negava. Afinal Naraku era o melhor amigo de Inuyasha desde… sempre. - Você precisa de um namorado.

Eu bufei. Eu já havia tentado isso. Acredite ou não eu tenho _na minha mente_ um arquivo inteiro de planos maléficos (como aquele do Plankton do Bob Esponja) para fazer Inuyasha Taisho me notar e ver que completávamos a metade da laranja.

\- Eu já tentei isso Naraku. Não deu em nada.

\- Eu sei Kagome. Eu me lembro de Houjo, do Kouga e nem quero lembrar da sua época com Bankotsu - Olhei para ele envergonhada.- Mas você tem que atingir ele direto nas zonas baixas. _Se é que me entende._

\- Você quer dizer que eu tenho que ficar com alguem que ele seja próximo de Inuyasha - Ele acenou com a cabeça me encorajando a continuar - Como a Sango? - Ele revirou os olhos e eu dei risada. Eu podia ter um quarto de unicórnios mas não era lesada ou retardada. Bom, sobre o retardada eu teria que pensar seriamente. - Eu to brincando Naraku. Embora toda vez que eu veja a Sango eu tenha desejos lésbicos acho que o Inu só ia pedir para participar. Então você faria isso por mim? - Ele pareceu pensar por um momento e depois simplesmente sorriu.

\- Se for para você parar de se lamuriar, eu aceito. - Ele estendeu a mão mas eu apenas pulei em seus braços, dando um abraço de urso.

\- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada Naraku! - Dei um beijo em sua bochecha, sentindo a esperança voltar novamente. Logo, ele passou as mãos pelo meu braço e pegou na minha mão e foi me puxando para baixo. Naquele dia foi a primeira vez que Inuyasha ficou surpreso ao me ver de mãos dadas com Naraku. E também foi a primeira vez em que o vi boquiaberto em relação a mim, quando Naraku anunciou que estávamos namorando.

Então cá estamos nós, firmes e fortes nesse namoro _fake_, há um ano e meio.

Noivos, agora.

Eu ainda não acredito que aceitei essa ideia maluca que claro, foi do Naraku. Mas eu confio cegamente em nele, como não poderia confiar no Inuyasha. Naraku, que sempre estava por perto. Que sempre me deu um ombro, que sempre me faz rir e percebe a minha tristeza. E não ri das minhas _alucinações e hobbies_. Resumindo: Um grande amigo. O meu melhor amigo.

Senti a presença de Naraku atrás de mim e percebi que estivera divagando. De novo. O olhei e vi que ele me observava atentamente e senti meu coração bater rápido ao ser analisada daquele jeito. Outra coisa que estava mudando muito nesses tempos. Eu não conseguia mais olhar para Naraku sem ficar presa naqueles olhos. E muitos dos meus sonhos deixaram de ter o rosto do Inu para serem substituídos por ele. Mas isso é claro, devia ser o fato de estarmos passando muito tempo juntos.

\- Kagome... - A voz dele estava rouca e eu me senti arrepiar. Ficamos em silencio, sentindo a tensão no ar. Eu não sabia que zumbido era aquele em minhas orelhas, aquele momento era diferente de todos. Então notei que ele estava só de toalha, com os cabelos molhados. _AI _eu senti meu rosto ficar vermelho. - Kagome nós - Então ele foi interrompido abruptamente pela campainha da minha casa. Ele me deu uma ultima olhada e se virou resmungando irritado, indo para a porta da frente da minha casa.

Diabos, o que foi isso? Minha mente começou a processar o momento que havia passado entre nós e eu não conseguia compreender o que tinha acontecido. A imagem dos olhos dele me avaliando, o corpo dele. O que será que tem por trás daquela toalha... FOCO KAGOME! Respirei fundo varias vezes antes de ouvir duas pessoas discutindo, e as vozes se tornando exaltadas, até eu reconhecer que uma das vozes era Inuyasha.

Levantei rapidamente e fui correndo para o hall de entrada, e foi assim que encontrei um Inuyasha furioso imobilizando Naraku, que estava no chão.

Levou apenas um segundo para registrar duas coisas.

A primeira - e meu coração deu um salto de 360° quando constatei isso - era que Inuyasha estava com um brilho perigoso em seus olhos e isso eu reconhecia de todos os _mangás, animes e filmes_ que eu havia assistido: era _ciúmes_.

A segunda e dessa vez eu senti meu corpo inteiro em chamas, foi que a eu notei que a toalha de Naraku estava na mão de Inuyasha. Então Naraku estava _sem nada cobrindo ele._

É parece que eu que vou descobrir afinal o que tinha atrás da toalha.

* * *

*Quarto de Unicórnio.

Gente, OBRIGADA MESMO PELOS REVIEWS!

Eu adorei, e eu sou meia louca, então obrigada por suportarem esse meu lado estranho.

Sobre esse capitulo, eu sou viciada em unicórnios, então achei nada menos natural transportar meu amor like a Agnes mesmo. Mas sem o bichinho de pelucia enorme. Infelizmente (quero UM!)

Bom, até o 3° capitulo (essa fic não será grande, espero pelo menos!)

:*


	3. Diabos!

**LEIA ANTES! - ATENÇÃO! - LEIA ANTES! - ATENÇÃO!**

**Para melhorar a sua orientação na leitura DESSE capitulo eu resolvi publicar essa nota antes. O capitulo começa com o delicia do Narak no banho, [ esse fato aconteceu no 2° capitulo].**

**Outro ponto que eu queria colocar é que… bem a personalidade do Naraku não é exatamente má… Mas ele tem a boca suja como um marinheiro então não se assustem com a quantidade de palavrões exibidos nesse capitulo. Acreditem-me tentei amaciar a personalidade dele, mas não ficou como eu queria então deixei ele como deve ser... Só avisando.**

** Sim podemos dizer que ele é o 'vilão' mas… bom às vezes o tiro sai pela culatra.**

OBS: Acho que uma eu muito confusa misturou os capítulos UDASHUADSH postei parte do 4° no terceiro {bom fiquem felizes já que tenho metade do 4° e penúltimo já feito, e prometo ser grande \o/}Quem viu, viu, quem não viu já era hahaha

* * *

"**Dra. Frida: Mas e aí, você prefere ter razão ou ser feliz? **

**Natalia: Ter razão é claro. Felicidade é uma coisa abstrata demais pra você esfregar na cara das pessoas." - Natália Klein, sobre Felicidade**

**.**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE: Diabos!

Inuyasha é da Rumiko

A bizarrice é minha

* * *

Eu quero matar o Inuyasha. Lentamente.

Só de pensar em depilar ele com cera quente até o ouvir gritando pela mãe dele me deixa com tesão. Cortar aquele cabelo ridiculamente grande dele e depois asfixiar ele com os próprios fios. Tirar uma foto dele com a toalha, o lençol, o travesseiro e a cueca dele da Hot Wells e depois colocar em um outdoor para que todas as mulheres - e principalmente Kagome Higurashi - parassem e pensassem o quão babaca e inútil Inuyasha Taisho é.

Mas eu não podia. E não é porque somos amigos desde que éramos dois pirralhos de 5 anos. Era por causa de Kagome, que afirmava com todo o bom e confuso coração que o amava.

Como essa estúpida era CEGA e IRRACIONAL. Ela não percebia nem dos sentimentos dela. Claro que não percebia que me procurava em qualquer situação e que sempre procurava me tocar. Nem nunca notou sempre corava ao chegar perto de mim. Kagome não sabia que tinha um sorriso que era só meu… Sempre foi "ai Naraku como você é bondoso", "ai Naraku como eu queria amar você ao invés dele". Ao inferno que ela era apaixonada por Inuyasha. Eu tinha que fazer algo contra isso. Só não sabia como.

Maldita.

Como eu a amo.

Eu simplesmente não sei como fui cair nessa armadilha idiota que é o amor. Em um minuto estávamos todos bem, eu a ignorando e tendo nojo de tudo relacionado a garotas e no outro eu não a tirava dos pensamentos, eu via o mar pelos olhos dela, eu sofria quando ela chorava e então eu percebi o grande amor dela por Inuyasha e naquele momento fui do paraíso para o inferno. Eu poderia ter me convencido que ela não valia a pena e que eu, Naraku Takeshi NUNCA rastejaria para implorar por amor ou atenção.

Mas é claro que minha arrogância foi subjugada rapidamente por Kagome no dia do aniversário dela. Ela parecia triste e não emanava aquela aura de vivacidade e alegria que ela geralmente exibia. Eu descobri naquele momento que eu devia te-la. Que eu com certeza a faria feliz. Que Inuyasha e toda a sua burrice fosse ao inferno. Então coloquei em prática um plano que eu nem mesmo sabia ter. Era como se eu nascesse para ser o ''vilão'' da história. Quem sabe em outra vida?

Fechei a torneira do chuveiro e percebi que tinha molhado as minhas roupas enquanto imaginava afogar Inuyasha. Diabos, até aqui ele me trás problemas. Onde eu ia conseguir outras roupas? Me enxuguei e enrolei a toalha no meu corpo e fui para a sala. Com certeza Kagome deve saber em qual parte do buraco negro que ela chamava de guarda roupa estava as minhas outras roupas. Não to brincando não, metade do meu guarda roupa estava aqui mas eu nunca encontrei nenhuma das peças.

Ela estava sentada no sofá ainda, com certeza pensando no idiota do Inuyasha. Admirei ela mais um pouco e dei mais um passo para dentro da sala. Ela pareceu notar minha presença e quando se virou foi como se ela conjurasse… magia. Tudo ficou suspenso, inclusive a minha respiração. Meu coração batia descompassado no peito, pedindo - implorando - para que eu fosse até ela.

Kagome - Percebi que minha voz estava estranha, mas algum efeito causou em Kagome pois ela começou a ruborizar. Aquela era a minha chance. Toda a insônia, todos os planos de assassinar meu melhor amigo, eu poderia até me tornar um cara humilde. Se ela me desse uma chance, essa chance. Senti minha boca seca mas mesmo assim eu tinha que continuar - Kagome nós… - E a porra da campainha tocou nos interrompendo.

MIL VEZES MALDITA!

Olhei para Kagome, mas já sabia que meu momento havia passado, então me viro para ir abrir a porta. Espero que pessoa que está tocando a campainha tenha um seguro de vida, porque hoje eu vou matá-la. Ouço alguém gritando coisas incoerentes atrás da porta. Respiro fundo. Assassinar alguém no carpete do hall de entrada poderia não ser bem visto por Kagome. Paciência. Abro a porta e alguém cai em cima de mim, me levando junto para o chão.

\- SEJA LÁ QUEM FOR, É MEIA NOITE!

\- QUERO DIALOGAR COM A KAGOME!

\- DIABOS! - Empurro a pessoa para o lado só para me deparar com a criatura que mais me ocupava a mente depois de Kagome: Inuyasha. Paciência…

\- Inuyasha. O. Que. Carambolas. Você. Ta. Fazendo. Aqui?

\- QUERO DIALOGAR COM A KA… Espera um momento. O que o dignissimo senhor Naraku está fazendo na casa de uma DAMA VIRGINAL a essa hora da noite?

\- Inuyasha, você está bêbado.

\- Por obséquio, gostaria que me esclarecesse essa altercação do qual estou ligeiramente mal apreciado.

Respira fundo. Respira Fundo. RESPIRA FUNDO.

Uma pequena explicação. Inuyasha é - ou parece ser - muito legal... sóbrio. Mas vocês pensam que ele é o bom quando bêbado? Esquece. Ele simplesmente fica chato. Você deve pensar: Chato? Todo bêbado é chato. N O! Inuyasha simplesmente começa a falar em uma linguagem que absolutamente ninguém entende, mesmo sendo o mesmo idioma: Ele fica formalmente chato. Imagine que ele tentou chegar em uma garota falando coisas como '' Estimaria poder realizar o coito com a donzela''. Resumindo: Inuyasha sóbrio: Bom [ou não] Inuyasha bêbado: um mala, um chato… aporrinhante.

O que será que ele estava fazendo aqui a essa hora? Será que Kagome marcou com ele nesse horário… Não, ela teria me dito. Só restava uma coisa: Inuyasha, depois de ver o noivado se realizando de verdade deu-se conta de como Kagome é maravilhosa e agora quer reconquistá-la. Poxa, isso soa bem plausível.

De repente, sinto alguém subindo as minhas costas e meu corpo, não agüentando o individuo extra começou a cair. Rapidamente solto minhas mãos, que estavam na toalha para amparar minha queda, mas mesmo com isso, Inuyasha ficou em cima de mim, me imobilizando completamente com as pernas. Sua expressão era de desgosto e me fez sentir culpado por um momento.

\- Kagome é minha donzela, senhor Naraku. Minha estrela, meu viver. És meu amigo mais intimo, sabes que ela sempre teve empatia por mim. Como podes me ludibriar dessa maneira!?

\- Kagome sempre foi livre, seu idiota. Sai de cima de mim, eu estou nu aqui!

\- Não, até bater em retirada, seu cão vil e traiçoeiro. Será isso, ou quebraremos os laços e iremos a guerra, de fato.

\- Inuyasha, você é um PORRE! QUE CARALHOS, sai de cima de mim! Ou pelo menos me dá a toalha! A Kagome ainda está acordada e pode vir aqui a qualquer momento.

\- Não até que me assegures que deixará essa residência - e a vida - da minha querida. Você disse que ela está acordada? - Inuyasha se afastou de mim ligeiramente. Ele me analisou ligeiramente e percebi que iríamos brigas quando ele mordeu seu lábio até sangrar. Ele finalmente percebeu o que eu estava dizendo: Estava PELADÃO. Ainda bem que tem carpete nesse hall porque muitas _coisas_ estavam congelando.

\- Inuyasha. Vamos conversar em iguais condições, tudo bem? Me dê a toalha e...

\- Inuyasha? Naraku? - Kagome estava parada, olhando para Inuyasha e eu….que por um acaso estava pelado. Acho que esse é o fato principal da cena. Isso mesmo querida, olhe para ver o que eu tenho pra te dar. SÓQUE[SIM]NÃO!

Era a cereja do bolo. Se não fosse comigo até que seria cômico. Inuyasha se levantou rápido demais e acabou tropeçando nos próprios pés, caindo em seguida, olhando abobado para Kagome. Eu até poderia pegar a toalha rapidamente, mas… Eu admito, sou um verdadeiro exibicionista. Não sabia que era, mas agora eu sou. Levantei calmamente e apontei para a toalha que estava do lado de Kagome. Como ela foi parar lá? Destino.

\- Eu acabei molhando as minhas roupas no banho, Ká. Pode pegar minhas roupas no buraco negro?

Kagome estava olhando fixamente para qualquer outra coisa que estava no carpete, menos para mim.

\- Kagome?

Ela levantou os olhos e por um momento eu senti a magia de volta. Dane-se a toalha, Inuyasha, noivado, tudo, até nós dois poderíamos nos danar _juntos_. Eu poderia abraçá-la agora e nunca mais soltar. Mas… a vida sempre tem um mas. Poderia ser um MAIS, de soma, não um MAS de porém, contudo, todavia, entretanto. Havia um ser maligno que estava disposto a sugar todos os bons momentos criados com ela. Sim, Inuyasha.

Ele se levantou e como Kagome não demonstrava ter ouvido ou visto eu fazendo sinal pra ela jogar a toalha, ele foi até lá, a pegou e como se não bastasse, me vestiu com ela. Depois caminhou até ela e a abraçou.

\- Inuyasha… - Kagome ficou estática, olhando para mim enquanto o energúmeno a abraçava. Depois de um momento, a expressão de Kagome foi de surrealismo a horror - Que cheiro de gambá é esse?

A sala ficou em silencio. Então Inuyasha soltou um longo suspiro e afastou dela murmurando alguma coisa.

\- Eu briguei com um gambá. Ele venceu. Eu só queria pegar flores para te mimosear, mas… Não quero papear sobre tal feito.

Ficamos em um minuto de silencio para assimilar as palavras. Então Kagome começou a rir histericamente. Vocês sabem como é: dar risada até que seus olhos soltam lágrimas e seu estomago dói. É uma tortura. Inuyasha olhava impotente para o chão. Eu também ficaria calado se fosse ele. Poderia ter falado que cai no lixo, segurei um bebê que estava cagado ou algo do tipo mas… Brigar com um gambá? E perder? Da pra escrever um livro sobre isso.

\- A senhora poderia para de troçar de mim? Eu venho a sua casa para poder prosear um importantíssimo assunto.

Kagome parou de rir na hora e olhou alarmada para mim.

\- Inuyasha, porque você está bêbado á essa hora?

\- Porque todos continuam afirmando essa inveracidade?

Kagome suspirou. Nossa, hoje foi o dia dos suspiros.

\- Vou ligar para Miroku te buscar. Eu amo você, Inuyasha, mas não quando está bêbado.

Ela se levantou e saiu quase correndo para a cozinha._ "Eu amo você Inuyasha'_' ressoava aos meus ouvidos dolorosamente.

Ela disse… que me ama? - Inuyasha se voltou para mim, incrédulo, enquanto um sorriso se abria em seu rosto. Parecia que essas palavras tiveram o efeito mais inesperado em Inuyasha: O de deixá-lo sóbrio. Droga, isso não era bom, nem um pouco.

\- Ela fala isso até para o Kohaku. É o modo dela constrangido de dizer: você é um idiota por aparecer aqui e me atrapalhar, seu porco perdedor de gambás.

\- Naraku… - Inuyasha ficou sério. - Eu percebi que amo Kagome. Sei que somos amigos faz muito tempo mas… Eu sei que posso fazê-la feliz. E vou lutar por isso. Eu fui um idiota por muito tempo, não percebendo a garota incrível que ela é. Vim para falar com ela e confessar todos os meus sentimentos. Espero que não haja ressentimentos, já que eu sei que você não a ama como ela merece. Podemos continuar amigos?

Bastardo. Filho. De. Uma. Mãe.

\- Tudo bem. - Abri um grande sorriso. - Que vença o melhor. - Estendi a minha mão. Inuyasha também abriu um sorriso e apertou minha mão. Nesse momento eu me lancei no soco mais forte que eu já dei, acertando seu olho. Inuyasha caiu inconsciente no chão.

Vale tudo, na guerra e no amor. No meu caso, além de significar as duas coisas, acrescentava mais uma: Jakotsu.

* * *

Eu sei, demorei muito. Não tem desculpas pra isso mas devo dizer que a vida tem me tirado toda a criatividade e colocado pra solucionar problemas. Eu estou me propondo terminar tudo que comecei, inclusive duas fanfics que estão paradas no meu drive google em parceria com a minha amiga, Carrie, e eu juro que vocês vão ama-las [ só de imaginar a historia já é excitante!] E essa aqui eu já estou na metade, faltando e capitulo e meio pra acabar [ acho que vão apreciar o final, eu mesmo me mato de rir toda vez que eu imagino o final. É no estilo corra se puder uadhudsahdsuahas].

Obrigada pelas reviews maravilhosas, desculpe se é pequeno.

Obrigada por lerem, beijos, Sapph!

PS: Eu sou mais do lado negro da força. Vilões Mocinhos. Flws!


	4. A Seita que dói menos

**"Então não vou deixá-lo chegar perto o suficiente para me machucar. Não, eu não vou te pedir, te pedir apenas para me abandonar. Eu não posso dar o que você pensa que você me deu, é hora de dizer adeus a essas reviravoltas" Turning Tables, Adele**

* * *

**Essa é pra você Tracy. **

* * *

**Inuyasha pertence á Rumiko. Tia Rumiko. Takashi Rumiko. [miga, sua louca]**

**CHAPTER FOUR!**

** A seita que dói menos**

**Sango POV**

* * *

Era um dia lindo e cheio de boas energias. Até Inuyasha adentrar na minha sala.

Suspirei.

\- O que as estrelas reservam para você?

\- Eu não sei, mas eu fodi com tudo.

Ele sentou-se em frente a minha cadeira, colocando os pés em cima da minha mesinha de centro, e se pôs a roer as unhas. Bufei, indignada. Ninguém merecia Inuyasha numa sexta feira. Nem sóbrio, nem bêbado.

\- O que você não fez dessa vez Inuyasha? Além da sua atuação que foi um fiasco no noivado da Kagome com o Naraku, claro. Eu ri durante dias depois daquilo. E desce os pés da minha mesinha!

Inuyasha me olhou indignado. E não desceu os pés da mesinha. Só observo.

\- Fui na casa da Kagome… Acho que eu estava bêbado ou algo assim.

\- Algo assim…

\- É… Enfim, ela estava lá, o Naraku estava lá. Ele estava sem roupas! O que caralinhos ele estava fazendo sem roupas na casa da MINHA Kagome?

\- Eles são noivos.

\- Tirando isso. MINHA Kagome.

\- Sexo selvagem e sem camisinha.

Inuyasha se levantou num pulo, como se estivesse sido eletrocutado.

\- Ela te contou alguma coisa? - Engolindo seco, ele começou a andar apressadamente - Como aquele salafrário ousa? - Ele abaixou a voz - Ele… por um acaso é grande?

Eu comecei a dar risada. Ah, o ego masculino. E, especialmente, o de Inuyasha. Fazê-lo sofrer um pouco não seria nada mal em comparação ao que ele faz com Kagome em todos esses anos.

\- Não posso dar essas informações, afinal Kagome é minha melhor amiga, código feminino essas coisas. Mas… - abaixei a voz - Parece que quase não coube.

Sabe quando estamos mascando aquele chiclete que tem ácido e de repente o ácido cai na língua e ficamos com a boca toda encolhida? Essa era a cara de Inuyasha.

\- Como eu poderei competir com isso Sango? Como eu posso trazer Kagome para o meu lado para sermos felizes?

\- Se você quiser… Posso te passar um simpatia.

\- Não acredito nas suas simpatias Sango. Na verdade, não era para você ser advogada? Como você veio parar nesse cafofo - Mandei um olhar enviesado para ele que o fez se encolher - Cafofo com muito amor, Sangozinha. É que eu não entendo. Nem sei como consegue ganhar a vida assim

\- Não sabia que você tava pagando as minhas contas para se intrometer na minha vida.

\- Sango… Não quero te ofender, eu me preocupo com você.

\- Vai querer a simpatia ou não? Usei com o Houjo, funcionou muito bem.

Inuyasha abriu a boca ante a "revelação". Houjo era outro amigo de infância dele. O que ele não sabia era que eu dei a simpatia para Houjo conquistar OUTRA pessoa, mas acabamos nos apaixonando. O tiro havia saído pela culatra, e eu gostei disso. Na verdade, esse negocio de simpatia não existe. Ela apenas dá uma impressão de segurança e auto-confiança, para que você vá e tente conquistar a pessoa. Mas eu nunca falaria isso a Inuyasha. Ele ficou um tempo em silencio. Então se sentou novamente. Com os pés na minha mesinha. Ele vai aprender que NINGUÉM coloca os pés na minha mesinha. No pain, no gain.

\- O casamento de Kagome é daqui a duas semanas. Ela vai funcionar até lá?

\- Com certeza. Ela definitivamente vai se apaixonar por você novamente. - Inuyasha concordou com a cabeça - você só vai precisar do maior galho de alecrim que você possa encontrar. Eu recomendo um pé mesmo. Então você tem que carregar por ai, até encontrar Kagome novamente. Mas tem que ser ao acaso, senão, não funciona. então, bata com o galho nas costas dela com bastante força, dizendo 03 vezes: "Essa mulher é minha, foi Santo Antônio que me deu". E pronto. Ela vai estar totalmente na sua.

Inuyasha me olhou com desconfiança.

\- Se isso nao funcionar, vou contar para o Houjo da sua magia negra.

\- Pode confiar. - Meu celular começou a tocar, recebendo mensagens . Abri a tela, o nome Kagome apareceu como minha salvação. OBRIGADA deusa! - Bom Inuyasha, é sempre um prazer te ajudar. Nem vou te cobrar pela simpatia. Mas Kagome está vindo para cá e não vai funcionar se não for casual. Então, pra te ajudar, gostaria que você se retirasse.

Aprontei para a porta e Inuyasha, muito a contragosto se levantou e se retirou. Espero que Kagome ainda tome seus remédios de alergia, pois alecrim era uma das coisas que ela mais odiava por fazer nascer furúnculos na pele dela. Inuyasha ia aprender a não colocar o pé na minha mesinha. Ah se ia.

* * *

Ouvi o sino e Kagome adentrou a sala. Dessa vez, era uma visita feliz. Ou quase. Mais eu que ela.

\- O que as estrelas reservam para você?

\- San..

\- Xi-xiiiiu. Sou madame Pompadour e exijo o seu total comprometimento com as energias desse local. - Um silencio constrangedor se seguiu antes de Kagome suspirar e aceitar, silenciosamente. Ela se sentou na poltrona a minha frente, então captei seu olhar confuso. Hmmm… Alguma coisa havia acontecido. Me levantei, acendi um incenso de alecrim para clarear a mente e voltei a me sentar. - Diga-me minha jovem, o que eu posso fazer por você?

Eu… Sango eu não sei o que dizer! Estou tão confusa…

\- Madame Pompadour.

\- Madame Pompadour. - Ela ficou vermelha, as lágrimas já beirando seus olhos. Achei bem feito mesmo. Eu a avisei desde o começo que Leão e Peixes não tinham compatibilidade alguma. Eles pensam que meu trabalho é uma piada e agora só resta pra mim chorar (de rir) com as situações que meus tolos amigos se colocam. - Eu… acho que Inuyasha gosta de mim mas… Essa noite eu sonhei com o Naraku - Ela diz o nome de Naraku inaudivelmente. Eu poderia deixar essa passar, mas novamente, eu avisei.

\- Sonhou com quem? Desculpe-me, senhorita, eu não ouvi.

\- Naraku…

\- Quem?

\- NARAKU! NARAKUUUUU! EU SONHEI COM ELE TA LEGAL? E não foi um sonho muito calmo. - Seus bochechas se avermelharam ainda mais. Ah minha melhor amiga puritana. Como eu amo pegar no pé dela.

\- E o que você quer dizer com… sonhos não muito calmos?

Ela fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente.

\- Havia beijos por todos os lados e… e… _lá_.

Não pude evitar de sorrir. Kagome era uma raridade nesses tempos. E provavelmente a vida dela estava uma bagunça. Tendo amado Inuyasha há tantos anos, coisa que eu acho surreal, pois o cara sempre foi um mulherengo, coisa de leonino cabra safado.

Antes que você me julgue, eu amo o idiota do Inuyasha ok? Mas, vamos pela lógica, como é que um cara não percebe as indiretas de uma pessoa durante 11 _fucking_ anos. O-N-Z-E! E Kagome era um pedaço de picanha com _barbecue_, delicioso! Quer dizer, deliciosa. Deu fome agora. Voltando ao Inuyasha, me lembrei de ter sentado nesse mesmo lugar com ele, quando Kagome e Naraku começaram essa farsa de namoro (que eu disse que ia dar errado, mas ninguém me ouve) e embebedei ele. Sim eu sei, foi difícil demais entender o que ele falava. Ele falava algo como: "Minha dileta, a qual tenho muita apreciação, agora nas garras de meu vil camarada. Como poderei viver com tamanho padecimento?". Traduzindo isso (eu joguei no google enquanto ele falava), ele quis dizer que a Kagome foi tirada dele pelo amigo dele. Eu sei, sou uma genia da interpretação. E hoje foi só uma reafirmação do que Inuyasha quer: Kagome sendo cachorrinha dele novamente.

Agora vocês me perguntam: Sango, o que você vai fazer?

Minha resposta é: Vou sentar e chorar (de rir).

Por que eu avisei. Não digam que eu não avisei.

Ainda tinha a incógnita do Naraku, o virginiano misterioso. Lá vem outra pergunta: O que um leonino e um virginiano tem em comum? Isso mesmo. Nada. E agora eles tem o amor de uma pessoa envolvido e isso vai ser tao divertido de ver. Aposto que vai ter sangue. Mas Kagome merecia um sacode, e, por mais que eu preferia não fazer, tinha o dever.

\- Kagome Higurashi. Sendo uma pisciana é totalmente compreensível esse seu amor insano pelo Inuyasha. - Retirei meu turbante e minhas joias. Ela precisava do conselho da Sango, não de Madame Pompadour. - O que eu não entendo é: Como você pode não ver o que está a sua frente? Já pensou que você pode estar apaixonada pelo Naraku? Não só isso. Esse "amor" que você diz sentir pelo Inuyasha… Ele é mesmo real? Ká, foram 11 anos. Eu tenho certeza que o que tem ai não é amor, mas uma lembrança. E eu acho que tá na hora de deixá-lo ir. - Pausei para respirar um pouco. Kagome me olhava, mas sua expressão era de angustia.

\- Sango eu não sei se quero deixá-lo ir. Ele faz parte de mim. Eu cresci com ele no meu amago, e… dói imaginá-lo partir. Simplesmente é impensável. Por isso eu sempre mantenho minhas esperanças , porque… ele pertence a mim, mas não faz mais parte de mim. E agora… Ele me notou, eu percebi isso. Essa não é a esperança que eu reguei, que eu alimentei e protegi durante todo esse tempo? Não seria agora a chance de deixar germinar? Nossos sentimentos estão no mesmo patamar. Não é mais amizade-amor psicótico. É amor/ amor.

\- E até onde isso já te fez bem? - Suspirei. Eu podia ser taurina, mas não gostava de forçar muito as pessoas á minha vontade, sem necessidade. - Você quer saber o que Inuyasha sente por você?

Kagome levantou-se do sofá e começou a caminhar em círculos, no tapete circular que eu mantinha na sala. Essa era a resposta que podia mudar tudo pra ela.

\- Isso vai doer?

\- Vai.

Ela inspirou fundo, deu dois pulinhos e sacolejou as mãos.

\- Ok, manda.

Fiz uma pausa, observando o perfil de Kagome. Ela merecia isso.

\- Ele ama você.

\- Você disse que ia doer.

\- E vai.- Ela me olhou, ainda não compreendendo aonde tudo isso ia chegar - O que vai fazer com Naraku?

A face de Kagome se tornou sombria. Em todos aqueles anos de amizade, nunca tinha visto aquela expressão de dor. Idiota. Não percebe nem o que está a um palmo da face dela.

\- Tem razão, Sango. Dói.

Eu sorri.

\- Querida… Eu sempre tenho razão. Mas você sempre pode entrar para a seita.

\- Seita?

\- A seita que dói menos.

Então eu me virei, coloquei meu turbante, minhas joias e me ajeitei na cadeira. Kagome assentiu e saiu silenciosamente.

Ouvi o sino da porta e me preparei para mais um cliente.

\- O que as estrelas reservam para você?

Olhei para o cliente que adentrava a sala e fiquei muda. Indiquei a cadeira para ele se sentar. Aquele seria um longo dia.

\- O que posso fazer por você, Naraku?

* * *

**DEMOREI? SIIIM**

**TENHO DESCULPAS? SIIIIM**

**Mas antes tarde que nunca. Eu pensei em desativar essa fanfic, mas eu mereço termina-la. Vocês merecem um final. Eu pensei em terminar no 5° capitulo, mas bem, nao vai rolar HAHAHAHAH Eu preciso ver o Inuyasha fazendo essa simpatia, você não? **

**É... eu não sei quando eu vou escrever o próximo capitulo. Sério... eu to fazendo faculdade na parte da manha e técnico a tarde, tá insano as provas e trabalhos juntos. Mas eu quero escrever outra fanfic, eu ia começa-la hoje mas pensei: Ia ser uma fucking mancada se eu começar outra sem terminar essa. Enfim, eu já tenho o final dessa. Ela vai terminar no 6° capitulo, então, sim, faltam 2 capitulos. **

**Eu devo dizer que foi instigante e gratificante escrever esse capitulo. A San é uma parte de mim {taurina, oi} que eu compreendo e aceito bem, por sermos muito leais ás amizades. Espero que tenham gostado dela. {pq tecnicamente estarão gostando de mim}**

**Ficou pequeno mas... bem, eu realmente não escrevi tanto como as meninas do SN, nao me aprofundo nos cenarios e nos personagens, eu me concentro mais no cenário- objeto atual. Desculpem por isso. Enfim. **

**Obrigada pelas reviews, favorits, mensagens de amor, de ameaça (OK TRACY? OK!) **

**Beijos e até a proxima (VOU PEGAR FÉRIAS E SE EU NAO FICAR DE DP EM MATEMATICA EU POSTO ANTES DO FIM DO AN )**

**Beijos, Sapph;**


End file.
